For Mein Little Birdie
by Yamisgirl72
Summary: The Awesome Gilbert never does what he is told. But when his boyfriend of 3 months askes him for a favor, that might leave him questioning his own manliness and awesomeness, he can't find himself saying no. Rated M for adult language, and smutty goodness in the next chapter. Warning! Yaoi: BoyxBoy. PruCan.


**Author's Note:**

YG72: Yay! My first Hetalia Fanfic! x3

Midnite: *throws confetti everywhere with no emotions*

YG72: This is a late birthday gift to one of my closest yaoi buddies, let's just call her A.K.T, because I'm broke and couldn't afford anything…. And this isn't even her OTP! *cries in the corner*

Midnite: *rolls eyes* you're so selfish, you wrote about your OTP

YG72: I know…. *sniffle*

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!

* * *

The Prussian growled as he laid waiting on the bed for his lover to come out of the bathroom. Not to mention he was stripped down to his Prussia flag boxers and each wrist chained to the bed.

The door opened and a smaller Canadian stepped out wearing only a white bathrobe. A faint blush growing darker and spreading farther the closer he stepped towards the bed. Once standing at the foot of it, the blonde looked up for the first time since entering the room. Scarlet red eyes meeting violet blue.

"Like what you see?" the albino smirked as the blush on the other's face turned as red as his eyes.

"Y-yes…" the blonde confessed as he turned to look at the ground. His small hands playing with the ends of his robe.

"A-are you sure about this… G-Gilbert?" The Canadian stuttered as he crawled over the Prussian and straddled his hips. "I-it's okay if you want to stop…" he leaned down, placing his peach hands on the broad pale chest and kissed the taller man's lips. "I don't want to force you to do something that makes you uncomfortable" he continued as he pulled back. Light violate eyes filled with concern and the corners of his full lips tilted downwards. In all honesty, the albino wanted to break free from the restrains and pound into the Canadian's perfect little ass so hard he'd leave him permanently immobilized from the hips down. But he stayed perfectly still because of the request the shy blonde had made earlier that evening.

~~~~~~*Line Break*~~~~~~

Gilbert had his feet prompt on the coffee table and a high quality German beer in one hand. He flipped through the channels, and groaned. What's the point of paying over fifty dollars a month for over a 1,000 different channels and there was **still** nothing to watch. Through the loud noise from the TV, the Prussian could hear soft mumbling coming from the kitchen. Feeling eyes on him, he turned his head. Only to manage to catch a glimpse of blonde locks dive under from behind the kitchen counter. Curious, the bored albino stood up, chugging down the last of his beer before walking over to the counter. Crouched on the opposite side, the curl on the blonde's head peeking out, exposed the smaller male's location. Gilbert could still hear his lover soft mumbles. Without warning, the albino grabbed the curl and pulled it roughly.

"Gilbert!" the Canadian instantly squealed as he stood up.

"Well do you have something to tell me, Mattie?" The blonde's eyes shot open; surprised the taller man could read him so easily.

"Umm well you see Gilbert… I-I was wondering if …" Matthew said before he started mumbling again. His eyes shut tight and his cheeks growing redder the harder he struggled to get the words out. The older smirked at his little lover. He loved watching him in this state, a blushing mess stumbling over his own tongue. It made him look so vulnerable, and so adorably cute. Not that the Prussian would ever admitted it. But as much as he would love to continue watching the Canadian suffer, he was also interested in what the blonde had to say. Being the awesome boyfriend that he was, he decided to help the smaller male. So he tugged on the curl again, completely aware of the arousing affects it had on the blonde.

"Ah! G-Gilbert…" the Canadian whimpered. He leaned on the counter as his knees grew weak from pleasure.

"I'll stop if you tell me wants on your mind" Gilbert leaned in and whisper seductively in his lover's ear before nibbling his lobe. He switched from pulling to caressing the delicate strand between his gloved fingers. Finally gaining enough courage and strength, the blonde placed his hand over the albino's to stop him from continuing to send him jolts of pleasure throughout his body. Pulling back to stare at the blood red eyes, he took one deep breath.

"I love having sex with you, Gil, but….but you're always so rough. And you slam into me so hard and fast, like we only have minutes left to live, and I don't really get to enjoy the feeling of us being intimate. Because it's over almost as soon as it starts." The Canadian held his breath; afraid the other would get mad and yell at him. He wouldn't dare look him in the eyes, so he stared at the older male's neck. Chewing on his bottom lip as he waited for the albino to release his anger.

"So you don't like how I fuck you?" Surprised, the Canadian looked up to see Gilbert raise a silver eyebrow. The albino was confused about this new piece of information, and completely shocked to know that his lover didn't feel pleasure when they made love… Well love wasn't really the right word… When they fucked… Yeah, that was better.

"Of course I do!" Matthew shouted, trying to reassure the older male. "But you always do all the work … and I just lay there and take it…" the Canadian blushed as he whispered the last few words. Slowly the words started to sink in. They have been dating for over 3 months now, and thinking back, the Prussian could only recall his Mattie give him a blow job twice… Or attempted 'blow jobs', would be more accurate. It wouldn't last more than 30 seconds before he would pull the small Canadian off and then have him bend over, and thrust into him mercilessly. After preparing him of course.

"I want to make you feel good too, Gilbert" the blonde walked around the counter, and wrapped his thin arms around his lover's neck. "I wanted to ask, if we could try having sex my way… just once?"

~~~~~~*Line Break*~~~~~~

That's why the awesome Gilbert was chained to the bed and his small lover on top of him. If it had been anyone else making the request, the albino would refuse without hesitation, and claim he was too awesome to do something as degrading as this. But it wasn't someone else. It was his little Birdie, his little Mattie, who had asked him. And as much as he wanted to say no, he couldn't bring himself to say it, not to that adorable face. And the fact that was still unknown to the blonde himself, he had the albino completely wrapped around his little fingers, didn't help either. Yes, as much as the Prussian wanted to deny it, he was in love with Matthew. He was so madly, deeply in love with the shy, timid, average male, that he gave up his life as a player to show the younger man, he alone was enough to satisfy him.

"Does the awesome me, ever go back on mien word?" The albino raised a silver eyebrow at the Canadian.

"N-no" Even though it had been a rhetorical question, Matthew still felt the need to answer.

* * *

YG72: I hope you all like the fluff in this chapter! Sorry but I won't be able to post the next chapter up until next week Dx

Midnite: Some idiot forgot to do her homework so now she has to pull an all-nighterto do it, which is why she can't finish this Fic today.

YG72: *pouts* …. Well the next chapter will have all the smutty parts for sure, so please look forward to it. Please review and tell me what u think so far :D and don't be afraid to correct me on my grammar either, I'd really appreciate it. :3 And I apologize for any OCCness Dx


End file.
